Akira Somma Part One
by Amma Rose
Summary: A side story from the plot line of Kazuma, Kanami, and the others, this story is based off of a character named Akira, whom like Kazuma an alter user living outside the wall in the Lost Grounds. This is my first FanFiction that I've gotten out.


The Journal of Akira Somma

It wasn't the first time that I was out in the city getting supplies that I needed and it wasn't going to be my last but the night that this happened changed my life in more ways than one. Oh! Oops I should explain myself a little better. My name is Akira Somma, or at least that is what Arria called me, I am a human, and Arria was the woman who raised me, Arria was a white wolf who taught me how to survive in the wild, and thanks to her I can survive in these badlands of this Island. I'm about 16 or was it 18 winters old? Guess it doesn't matter, as long as I can walk and hunt and survive from Native and City attacks. Not very many people think that I'm this great person but when I steal to survive, I get a lot of reactions. It all started on one of my raids of the Headquarters called HOLY.

It was normal to me to enter the Headquarters on at least monthly; I was inside the building going through the kitchen searching for non perishable foods. "Come now Native Alter 5231, if you join you can have all the food you want." I could hear a male voice over the speakers, as I was leaving the kitchen with what I was wanting

I was then heading to the Medical Bay. "Like, I would really want to give up my freedom." I said as I reached the medical bay, where when I broke down the door I found that I was standing face to face to a man with a fire alter.

"Is that how you're going to be towards me? I could give you everything." He said, creating his fire alter behind me, covering that exit, and then the window, covering my last exit. Worried about what was going to happen I fought with all my strength only to fail miserably. "There is no point in resisting, I won't hurt you."

As I fought, he held my wrist, and burned away our clothes. Tears were running down my face, as I fought with all my might. "Please don't, please." I cried, trying to get away.

Taking some surgical tape he tied my arms up, so that I couldn't use them. I still fought back at him as his head lowered close to my skin; he was so close to my body I could feel his breathe on me, sending cold shivers all over my body.

"I see that you're afraid, you shouldn't be. What we're about to do is natural to humans." He said, gently stroking my breasts. "You're beautiful, strong, and smart for surviving all the times you've been here, but because I learned you're methods I knew this was your next location."

Moving his hands down my sides, I could feel the warmth of his Alter from his hands it was like he could use it with out creating a fire.

Finally after minutes of his playing he entered my body. He entered extremely hard; I could feel the pain shoot through my body like an arrow. I screamed, as he took pleasure in it. "Stop, please, just stop, I don't want to…" I was cut off as he pressed into me again.

"Now, now you do not want to give up on something new." He said, going slightly faster.

"A…ar…aren't….H….Ho…Holy…members…s…su…ppose…to…be…pro…tec…tive…of…all…Al…ter…use…ers?" I say trying to get my words out as he continued.

"Yes but they didn't say that we couldn't have fun before turning in an alter user." He said.

After he had his way with me, I finally snapped. I had been absorbing his energy through the entire time I was with him, and he didn't suspect a thing, unfortunately for myself I knew what the cost was, and I could live with it but I couldn't live with the fact that I would be a lab rat or anything for some one else, in an unfamiliar place. Smiling as he was still going, he thought I finally was enjoying it but he then looked at my eyes and knew that he was wrong. "What is that smile for?" He asked in surprise, backing away from me.

"You look surprised, you're a Holy member you should have see my other ability of my alter power. Then again it's not something you can see." I said creating my wings as well as the full body armor that goes with it, my helmet was like a bird like beast, and my hair creates a mane. "You're alter was the perfect for me to form this, as it never can drain you, and you were touching me."

Because the energy he gave me unknowingly gave me an added bonus to reaching the ultimate form of mine. "Shining Black Blast." As several balls of black energy formed in one of my hands, and shot in a few directions, mainly at the walls. "I won't kill you now; just want you to live to know that one day I will return to kill you." I said, as my lower set of wings levitated me out of the room and out of the building.

I had reached my cave sore and weak, as well as being at half of what my ultimate power was. I quickly got things put away, and I slipped baggie clothes on and just laid in my bed trying to burn the memories out of my mind, but it's was hard.

Months had passed and I was now two months pregnant, I knew that I was pregnant because I missed two bleeding cycles, as well as feeling the changes in myself.


End file.
